powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Angel Physiology
Power to be an angel with enormous godlike power. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Advanced variation of Angel Physiology. Opposite of Transcendent Demon Physiology. Also Called *Angelic Godhood/Perfection/Supremacy *Angelic Deity Physiology *Ascended Angel Physiology *Cosmic Archangel (Gabreality only) *Supreme Celestial Being *The Prince of Angels *The Highest of The Hosts *Viceroy of Heaven Capabilities The user of this ability is a angelic being of godlike power that can easily overpower any force in existence, but still being second to the Supreme Creator. The user's power however is still to be considered utterly fearsome as it's that which no angel or any other being could ever hope to overcome or even equal. This gives the user the highest rank among the hosts of Heaven and even the potential to rule the entire universe, single-handedly with unchallengeable authority, or to even go as far as to having one's own creation, equal to the already existing one. The user is essentially the absolute pinnacle of all angels and every other sentient being, completely being unmatched by any of their kind or anything else as the Supreme Being's mightiest creation. Applications *Absolute Condition *Absolute Existence *Absolute Immortality/Flawless Indestructibility *Absolute Will *Boundary Manipulation *All Divine Powers *Chaotic Form/Divine Presence *Creation *Divine Slayer/Domain Destruction *Divine Force Manipulation *Divine Protection *Divinity *Enlightenment *Empathic Voice *Existential Perfection *Freedom *Halo Generation/Absolute Light *Heaven Lordship **Angel Manipulation *Holy Voice *Indomitable Will *Meta Transcendence *Meta Teleportation *Nigh Omnipotence *Omnibenevolence *Omnilock *Perfection *Perfection Embodiment *Power Anchoring *Prime Being **Primordial Force Manipulation **Singularity **Supernatural Beauty *Sanctification *Self Sufficiency *Spiritual Perfection *Submission/Will Breaking *Supernatural Combat/Divine Combat *Supernatural Wisdom *Telekinesis *Tetralogy *Theurgy *Totality Manipulation *Ultimate Invincibility *Ultipotence *Wing Manifestation *Zenith Associations *Archangel Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Godly Incarnation *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Known Users *Aiwass (A Certain Magical Index) *Metatron (Judaism) *Zaphkiel (Planescape) *Archangels (Supernatural) *Castiel (Supernatural); after absorbing the souls of Purgatory. *Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/DC Comics) *Elaine Belloc (Vertigo/DC Comics); after absorbing the Demiurgic power from Michael. *Gabreality (Wildstorm Comics) *Raziel (Shadowhunter Chronicles) *Michael (Shadowhunter Chronicles) *Seraphim (Religion) * Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) * Metatron (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery 91896-78614-gabreality.jpg|Gabreality (Wildstorm Comics), known as the Cosmic Archangel, is the leader of a group of cosmic gods named the Universals and helped create reality itself. The Lesser Yahweh.jpg|Metatron (Judaism), the prime example of a transcendent angel. Elaine.jpg|After absorbing the Demiurgic power from her father Michael, Elaine Belloc (Vertigo/DC Comics) became powerful enough to create a universe over which she was omnipotent. Spectre's defeat.jpg|Thanks to the immense Demiurgic power he holds within him, Michael Demiurgos (Vertigo/DC Comics) is the second most powerful being in the DC verse. Powerful enough to defeat a near omnipotent cosmic being like Spectre. The Demiurgos.jpg|Michael shows his true power. The_Archangels.png|The Archangels (Supernatural) are virtually omnipotent, having a vast supply of power and can change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasy, portals, beings etc. Having great power and dexterity, they can easily overpower basically anything; humans, angels, pagan gods, demons, monsters, etc. They are only surpassed by God, Death, and to an extent, Castiel with the souls of Purgatory. Castiel becomes a god.png|After absorbing the 30-40 million souls of Purgatory, Castiel (Supernatural) became one of the most powerful beings in the universe, capable of overpowering and obliterating Raphael, an Archangel, and vaporize thousands of angels without effort, along with an unknown amount of humans. He also became immune to the deadly effects of an angel blade, as well as angel-proofing sigils. In this state, he could achieve virtually anything, surpassed only by God, Death, The Darkness, and possibly Michael & Lucifer Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) is god's infinite love and power. Metatron H.png|Metatron (Valkyrie Crusade) Aiwass.jpg|Aiwass (A Certain Magical Index) also known as DRAGON, is a transcendent omnipresent angelic being that is above even archangels in power. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Good Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power